The Party
by Ano-Kurai-Neko
Summary: My First fic! Yay! What will happen when Mia drags Kite to a mysterious party?
1. The Party

Me: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic! Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
*Kite gates into Mac Anu*  
  
Kite *looks around* : Where is everyone?! Am I the only one here?!  
  
Mia *sees Kite*: Kite!  
  
Kite: Who's there?! *looks around all scared like*  
  
Mia *runs up to Kite*  
  
Kite: Oh, its you Mia. You startled me!  
  
Mia: Sorry, but Kite why aren't you at the party?  
  
Kite: What party is that where everyone is?  
  
Mia: The umm.well it doesn't matter. Hey I know we can go together!! *grabs Kite and starts dragging him to the Chaos gate*  
  
Kite: Oww! Ouch! *hits ground*  
  
Mia *gates them to the party* : Here we are Kite!  
  
Kite: But..this is..why is everyone in the damn teddy bear room??!  
  
Mia: I dunno. *looks around and sees Elk* Hey Elk!! *leaves Kite and runs up to Elk*  
  
Kite: But.but..what about me??! AHHH!! *runs to a corner and cowers*  
  
Elk *high* : Hey Mia, want some of this aromatic grass?  
  
Mia: Sure Elk!  
  
Elk & Mia *in the middle of the room laughing and smoking aromatic grass* *Skeith gates in*  
  
Skeith: Hey everybody! Stick man is in tha house, break out the beer!!  
  
Crowd: Yay Skeith!!  
  
Skeith *sees Kite in the corner*: Hey buddy want some beer?  
  
Kite *drooling and staring off in space* o______o  
  
Skeith *sigh* : Not the teddy bears again. *throws stick down and kills all of the teddy bears and BT.  
  
Kite: Pretty Colors!  
  
Skeith *slaps Kite* : Kite there gone! Wake up! I've got beer!  
  
Kite * wakes up* :Yay! Beer!  
  
Kite & Skeith *drinking in the corner*  
  
*Sora gates in*  
  
Sora: Yay! A party with beer and pretty ladies! *runs around the room* Weeeeee!!  
  
Krim: Who invited him? Was it you Bob?  
  
Bob (Krims weapon): ..  
  
Krim: Why wont you ever talk to me?! *shakes bob*  
  
Sora *sees BT dead* Aww..someone already killed her. I can still get drunk though! *grabs a bottle of beer and starts to drink*  
  
Elk: *giggling* Mia your ears are big!!  
  
Mia: *also giggling* I know aren't they huge?!  
  
Kite: Hey *hiccup* Skeith can I see your big *hiccup* stick thing? Skeith: Sure! Here ya go!  
  
Kite: Man this thing is heavy! *drops it and everyone dies except him* Oops *hiccup* Everyone fall go BOOM! Hahahaha! *faints* ~*~  
  
Me: The End! Yay! 


	2. Bunnies and Bridges

Me: Hey everyone! I am back with my second chapter! Yay! I hope you all enjoy it!

 Ouka: Yeah! I helped Yasha a little with this one! Yay!

Me: A cat and a wolf working together who knew! Lol.

Ouka: ^_^

~*~*~*~

*Kite wakes up*

Kite: Oww. My head hurts. I wonder what happened here. Oh well, I guess I better gate out. *Gates out to Mac Anu*

*Random "Happy Bunny" walks up to Kite*

Happy Bunny 1: Hi dorkwad!

Kite: What did you say?! Why I outta ! Hey wait a second, what kind of character is a fat short little bunny? *pokes it*

*Two more "Happy Bunnies show up*

Happy Bunny 2: You bite it big time!

Happy Bunny 3: Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it!

Kite: What the hell?!  _. First it was bears and now bunnies?! AHHH!! *runs away*

*Tsukasa and Maha gate in to Mac Anu*

Tsukasa: Where is Tsubaru?

Maha:…..*mouth moves*

Tsukasa: What? Huh? Speak up! Hahahaha!

Maha:…._

Tsukasa: Your mouth is moving but I am not hearing anything…..hahaha.

Maha *really angry now*

Tsukasa: Calm down Maha, I was just playing with ya! Let's go!

Maha: ^_^

*Seven Happy Bunnies now corner kite*

Kite: Ahhhh!!

Happy Bunny 6: Would you like to suck on a mint because you suck all the time!

Kite: *confused and getting mad* What?! Why would I want a mint? High bunnies are harassing me!

Happy Bunny 4: Boys lie and kind of stink!

Kite: What?! This is a game! How can I smell?! _

*Happy Bunnies gang up on Kite*

Tsukasa: Hey Maha! There's Tsubaru! *walks up to Tsubaru*

Tsubaru: Hey Tsu-

Tsukasa * pushes her off bridge* Yay!

Maha: ^_^

Tsubaru: Ahh! Help! I cant swim! *drowns*

Maha: *Lips move*

Tsukasa: Ok good idea Maha. Hehehehehehehe! *pushes Piros off bridge*

Piros: What the?! Ahhh! Help I am to fat to stay afl- *drowned*

Maha & Tsukasa: *Point and laugh*

*Tsukasa and Maha continue to push random people off bridges*

Kite *Now surrounded by twenty Happy Bunnies* That's it! Now I am getting pissed off!! I am sick of all of your stupid insults…sniff….I'm not stupid!

Happy Bunny 8: Kiss my a- *****Gets stabbed by Kite*

Kite * Killing all of the Happy Bunnies* How do you like that?! Huh?! Die you shit holes!

Tsukasa: Hey Kite! What the hell happened here?!

Kite * breathing really hard and looking very mad* 

Tsukasa: Eww….I just stepped in bunny guts!

Maha: *laughs at Tsukasa*

Tsukasa: Shut up Maha! Let's get out of here before he kills us! AHHH!

*Elk and Mia are smoking in the ally*

Elk: *laughing* Mia your ears are still huge!! Hahahahahaha!

Mia: Damn I know there are bigger than Skeith's ass! Hahahahahahaha!

~*~*~*~*~

Me: Well that's all until next time peoples!

Ouka: Yes tune in next time to see who Tsukasa and Maha will push off and drown next!

Me: ^_^


End file.
